You were nothing in my World, but now
by Mimicami
Summary: Kurt ? La proie. Blaine et Sebastian ? Les chasseurs. Cet appartement luxueux ? Leur lieu de chasse. L'ex de kurt ? Le déclencheur de cette rencontre. Et l'avenir ? ...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Voici ma première fanfiction Klaine ! En espérant qu'elle va vous plaire ! **

**C'est une deuxième version du chapitre 1 qui est en ligne. J'ai modifiée car je trouvais mon premier jet trop brouillon. Donc voilà ! Au plaisir des yeux. N'hésitez pas à commenter ou autres. **

**TOUS est à prendre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Les yeux de Kurt étaient fermés, le vent soufflait calmement sur son dos et des draps renfermaient son corps en le prenant au piège. Il était réveillé depuis maintenant une heure mais la peur de devoir parler avec son coup d'un soir le prenait aux tripes à tel point qu'il se forçait à garder les yeux clos. Il ne savait pas vraiment avec qui il avait fini la soirée, mais il savait au moins qu'il n'était pas chez lui (chose qui ne devrait pas le rassurer d'ailleurs). Pour la première fois depuis des lustres son bassin ne lui faisait pas mal, il était donc sur qu'il n'avait pas couché avec quelqu'un de taré ou peut-être qu'il n'avait pas couché du tout ? De nature dominé au lit (dominé ne voulait pas dire sans fantasmes et sans luxures, jeunes gens), il avait plutôt tendance à se faire prendre qu'à être pris. Mais son soucis et sa peur n'allaitent pas se résoudre les yeux fermés, il allait bien devoir les ouvrir un jour ou un autre, alors pourquoi pas maintenant. Il ouvra donc le gauche puis le droit et prit sa respiration. L'homme qui était allongé nu à ses côtés est plutôt bien foutu, ou du moins ses fesses l'étaient, fermes et musclés, prêtes à être touchées. On ne voyait pas son visage mais ces cheveux étaient bouclés, courts et bruns foncés. Ses bras étaient musclés et sa peau caramélisée. Il avait l'air définitivement canon. Qu'il ait couché avec lui ou non, il pouvait remettre le couvert s'il avait réussit à dégoter un canon pareil. Il semblait que son apollon est entendu sa prière car il retourna sa tête dans son sommeil et se tourna vers Kurt. Qui lui était encore plus ravit, l'homme était magnifique, des sourcils un peu touffus mais une bouche sensuelle, accompagné d'un nez parfait. Il était vraiment splendide. Avec du courage, Kurt s'autorisa à lui toucher le bras, il passa donc un de ses doigts sur son bras gauche (l'inconnu était allongé sur le ventre) et lui caressa l'avant bras jusqu'à la base de la main. Puis il lui prit doucement et observa ses longs doigts sans lui tordre la main pour autant.

« Hey ! Tu es réveillé alors ? »

Il y avait plusieurs règles quand on dormait chez un inconnu et Kurt semblait les avoir toutes oubliées. L'une d'elle était de ne pas oublier de voir où l'on était et qu'il était là avant toutes choses. Car on pouvait toujours tomber dans une situation embarrassante, comme un père qui vient réveiller son fils ou encore la femme de ménage, mais le plus embarrassant devait sûrement être : tripoter quelqu'un alors qu'une autre personne vous observe assit correctement dans un fauteuil haut de gamme le sexe à l'air.

L'homme nu était lui aussi vraiment pas mal, un visage à faire craquer toutes les filles (et les mecs), de fins abdos mais des abdos quand même, de longues et interminables jambes puis un sexe... enfin toute sa personne était sublime. Mais sans qu'il le sache son visage lui parlait.

« Tu as oublié, hein ? Tu m'étonnes avec tous ce que tu as bu. M'enfin moi c'est Sebastian, donc Kurt (re) enchanté »

« euh... »

« Le gars à côté de toi c'est Blaine, Blaine Anderson... »

« euh... D'accord... Je pense que je vais y aller... »

« Aller où ?... Ah je vois tu as du bien oublier... C'est chez toi ici maintenant, enfin si tu le veux toujours... »

« Ah ok... QUOI ? »

_16h plus tôt... _

_« Kurt Hummel, te voilà maintenant sans copain et à la rue ! »_

_Il ne savait vraiment pas comment il avait fait mais il était maintenant seul, sans petit-copain et avec toutes ses affaires dans une valise rose de merde. Il ne pensait pas se faire choper aussi rapidement par son ex-copain. Il aimait coucher un peu partout mais son cœur n'appartient qu'à une seule personne. Mais cela n'avait pas du plaire à son ex, de voir Kurt se faire baiser par tous les mecs du quartier. Donc le voilà maintenant, à 23h dans un club paumé de New-York (un club gay). Il allait passer sa soirée à boire comme un trou pour finir par être baisé par un mec dans des toilettes, avec la chance qu'il avait, il allait aussi finir sa vie comme ça et peut-être mourir du sida avant ces trente ans. _

_Il enchaîna donc pour le bien de l'humanité (ou peut-être de la bite du voisin) son quatrième cocktail bien alcoolisé. Son cerveau commençait déjà à battre de l'aile et les spots du club l'assommaient. La musique forte faisait remuer ses fesses sur sa chaise et il mourrait d'envie de dépenser le reste de lucidité qu'il lui restait en dansant collé-serré contre les mecs dans la fosse. Il commença donc à ce lever, mais ses jambes lui firent faux-bons et il se retrouva à deux doigts de s'étaler par terre devant tout le monde. Sauf qu'un bras le retient et le remit droit. L'homme qui le tenait (toujours) était assez petit, avec des cheveux bruns bouclés, une belle face et des bras assez musclés. Il y avait aussi un homme juste derrière lui, plus grand que Kurt et tout aussi canon que l'autre inconnu. Les deux hommes possédaient d'ailleurs de magnifiques dents (vu la façon qu'ils avaient de lui sourire, on ne pouvait pas les louper). Le brun mit une de ces mains sur les fesses du jeune homme (bien posée dans sa poche arrière). Se voir tripoter de la sorte était assez... Bizarre. _

_« Hey Beauté, c'est quoi ton petit nom ? Mon pote et moi on aimerait mieux te connaître. »_

_« Moiii ? Alors je m'appelle K-U-R-T alias Kurt le gay, le p-d, la pédale ou si vous voulez Porcelaine ? Porcelaine car j'ai la peau aussi douce que celle d'un bébé ! Vous voulez voir ? Enfin mon copain, il m'a dit que.. Ah non il m'a viré, merde, vous savez j'ai une belle valise rose, je peux vous la montrez si vous voulez... »_

_« Ouah mon beau tu m'as l'air d'avoir bien bu dis donc... » _

_« Juste quelques petits et minuscules verres ! C'est quoi vos noms mes bébés ? _

_« Moi c'est Blaine et mon pote Sebastian... »_

_« Roh trop mignon ! Dites vous me laissez dormir chez vous cette nuit ? Je peux payer avec euh... Ma langue ! Je peux vous sucez si vous voulez ! _

_« Dis donc Kurt, tu y vas vite ! Tu es un petit marrant (avec un coup dans le nez en trop), si tu veux tant que ça tu peux rester chez nous... Gratuitement, on dit jamais non à un mignon nous... »_

_« AHH ! Merci ! Fran...chement vous êtes trop baisables ! Et vous... franche..ment... »_

_Kurt n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il tomba dans les vapes. _

En recherche du moindre souvenir, une migraine horrible monta à la surface rappelant à Kurt l'alcool ingurgité. Le garçon en face de lui le regarda avec un sourire non caché et Kurt avait l'air d'être une source d'amusement à ces yeux. Puis il se leva et enfila enfin un pantalon de jogging.

« Tu as faim ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, il sortit de la chambre.

Kurt encore nu (et franchement mal à l'aise), contempla la chambre. Assez grande, elle possèdait une grande fenêtre et un miroir en grande dimension sur lequel est attaché une barre de danse. Cette chambre devait sûrement être un studio de danse avant. Le lit dans lequel il se trouvait, était assez large pour au moins trois personnes, les draps étaient doux et agréables sur la peau. Des meubles remplissaient la chambre, sûrement pour leur vêtements. Puis il y avait aussi un appareil pour faire du jogging (de salon). La chambre ressemblait énormément à celle d'un gosse de riche. Mais ne perdant pas plus de temps, Kurt sortit du lit et rechercha ses fringues. Elles n'étaient nulle part. Le sol était vide, rien de traînait. Il était définitivement coincé.

« Si tu cherches tes fringues, elles sont au sale... »

Kurt se retourna sans attendre, l'homme (magnifique) qui dormait il y a quelques minutes était maintenant bien réveillé et le regardait (lui aussi) avec un petit sourire ironique (c'est quoi cette manie ?). Kurt ne voulait qu'une chose, s'enfoncer sous terre et de préférence sans un mec magnifique et parfait le matant lui et son petit cul. Dans sa hâte de cacher son corps, il se dépêcha de prendre la couverture pour s'en couvrir.

Sauf que « Blaine » l'attrapa et le coinça sous lui, avec encore ce sourire ridiculement parfait et énervant sur les lèvres.

« Alors c'est parti pour un tour, bébé ? »


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, cela me fait vraiment chaud au cœur de voir que mon travail est apprécié et lu. **

**En ce qui concerne le nombre de chapitres, je ne sais pas encore, on va dire que je fais suivant mon imagination et mes envies. **

**Pour les chapitres, je vais les poster suivant le système suivant : Je crée deux chapitres et j'en poste un. Ainsi de suite. Il faut que j'ai 1 chapitre d'avance pour poster. **

**Sinon : je fais une petite edit sur ce chapitre et celui d'avant (que j'ai refait niveau conjugaison) au niveau de la conjugaison, celle que j'ai utilisée dans le premier chapitre est un peu trop farfelu à mon goût donc je modifie. **

**Je remercie encore mes lecteurs. **

**Donc ceu****x qui veulent me parler de ma fiction ou même me parler tout court, voilà mon twitter : Mimicam****i_93 **

**BONNE LECTURE. **

* * *

_« Donc on est d'accords ? Le premier qui le fait craquer remporte le pari et l'autre doit payer le loyer pendant un an ? » _

_« Je te suis à cent pour cent ! Surtout quand je sais que Personne ne peut me résister » lui répondit Blaine. _

_C'est donc le pari et la proie en poche que les deux hommes s'approchèrent du bar. _

16 heures plus tard...

Kurt devait se rendre à l'évidence, Blaine n'avait pas envie de lâcher le garçon d'un poil. Le bouclé semblait captivé par la bouche du garçon aux yeux bleus et son envie de rompre l'écart entre leurs lèvres se peignait sur son visage. Magnifique visage d'ailleurs, encore plus beau vu à la lumière du jour. Mais Kurt ne pouvait se laisser faire. D'une, car il n'était pas sobre et de deux, car ses sentiments étaient trop contradictoires pour se faire peloter à ce moment de la journée. Il essaya donc tant bien que de mal de pousser Blaine. Tâche qui se releva impossible. Le brun n'attendit pas plus et posa (força) ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt. Le baiser était juste affreux, peut-être à cause de l'accord non commun ou juste car Kurt ne se sentait pas à embrasser un mec sans alcool, mais le courant ne passait pas. Ce qui devait être une blague, une petite farce lui faisait maintenant peur et être dans les bras d'un autre homme que celui qu'il aimait l'effrayait. Une des raisons qui poussait Kurt a s'enfuir de la maison de son plan cul une fois le plaisir passé. Il n'était qu'un petit trouillard qui voulait juste du plaisir sans parler avec qui que ce soit. Voulant échapper à Blaine, il lui mordit la lèvre assez fort pour que celui-ci le lâche l'espace d'une seconde. Le goût du sang remplit sa bouche et il poussa le brun assez fort cette fois pour qu'il puisse prendre la couverture et s'enfuir par la porte.

« Merde, putain ma lèvre, Kurt tu... »

Porte fermé. Le garçon aux yeux bleus n'attendit pas plus et chercha ses vêtements ou du moins l'envie lui traversa l'esprit une seconde avant de voir Sebastian. Celui-ci était tranquillement assis sur une chaise en train de manger de savoureux pancakes. La pièce où se trouvait Kurt était incroyable. Elle n'était pas juste grande, elle était... Il n'y avait même pas de mot pour définir cette endroit. La pièce semblait être découpée en 4 parties. La première était la cuisine, toute équipée dans un aménagement tout droit sorti d'un magazine Ikea. Il y avait ensuite la salle à manger (où se trouvait Sebastian) constitué d'une table assez large entourée de chaises en bois. La troisième partie semblait être la plus époustouflante, le salon était rempli de pleins de gadgets, une télé écran plasma, avec des lecteurs de toutes sortes (3d, bluray, etc..), des consoles de jeux (dernier cri). Sur le côté on pouvait voir une chaîne hi-fi qui possédait son propre endroit pour ranger les cds. Puis la quatrième partie...

« Wahou... »

Non. La quatrième partie était paradisiaque. C'était un coin... Kurt n'avait même pas de mots pour le qualifier. Il y avait trois ordinateurs, tous reliés à un instrument de musique, un micro, des enceintes et tout un tas de gadgets fait pour les musiciens et autres. Pour quelqu'un qui aimait la musique, cet endroit être parfait, juste merveilleux.

« C'est bien beau de baver devant notre richesse mais je pense que tu devrais te couvrir juste un peu, non pas que ça me dérange mais je dis ça pour toi »

Effectivement, Kurt avait par inadvertance laissé tomber la couverture ce qui le laissait donc nu devant un Sebastian qui semblait apprécier le modelage de son fessier (une chose dont Kurt était assez fier). Attrapant vivement la couette blanche, il se l'a remit sur le corps. Son visage était en feux et il ne voulait qu'une chose pouvoir porter ses vêtements (ainsi d'être avec son ex- copain, ce qui était secondaire en ce moment précis).

« Je pense que tu dois te demander où sont tes vêtements ? Tu vas trouver ça marrant si je te dis qu'hier tu as mal supporté tous l'alcool avalé et que tu t'es gerbé dessus ? »

« Putain... Il manquait plus que ça... »

« Haha, je te le fais pas dire... Si tu veux des fringues, il y a ta valise rose dans la chambre... »

La chambre ? Donc s'il voulait s'habiller il allait encore devoir passer devant Blaine et donc avoir une chance de se refaire peloter ? Non merci. En plus il voulait bien prendre une douche. La salle de bain ?

« Putain... »

« Encore ? »

« Euh... La salle de bain ? »

« Il y a une porte coulissante dans la chambre, tu as pas du la voir car elle est de la couleur du mur... Donc dans la chambre, file bébé »

« Je m'appelle Kurt pas bébé... »

« Si tu le dis... »

La chance n'était franchement pas du côté de Kurt cette semaine. Il manquait plus qu'il se fasse viré de son boulot et c'était parfait. Surtout que son job était ce qui lui rapportait le plus de joie en ce moment. Être assistant à « » avait de bons points, des vêtements de marque presque donnés et une patronne plus que parfaite, puis il pouvait exprimer sa passion pour la mode « de pédale » comme on lui disait au Lycée. Ce bon vieux lycée McKinley.

Kurt prit donc sa respiration et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Blaine semblait parfaitement endormit ou du moins en apparence car quand le châtain passa la porte le brun leva la tête.

« Désolé pour tout à l'heure... »

Au moins ça avait le mérite d'être rapide (Bon point pour Blaine, il remontait dans l'estime). Kurt ne savait pas vraiment comment traiter avec cet homme mais autant faire dans le simple non ?

« Ça aurait mieux si tu m'avais tous simplement laissé tranquille... »

« Je sais , je sais... Franchement désolé »

« Ouai... »

Kurt n'attendit pas plus et fila vers la salle de bain. Celle-ci était plus petite que les deux autres pièces mais avait une largueur correcte. Elle était peinte en bleu, marron clair et les meubles semblaient eux aussi sortir de Ikea. Il y avait une baignoire douche, deux lavabos, des meubles de rangements (sûrement des serviettes et autres) et une toute petite fenêtre pour aérer. Dans l'ensemble l'appartement était très agréable et spacieux. Le châtain ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire en suite, mais l'idée de rester là n'était pas si mauvaise si on enlevait l'atmosphère sexuelle que certaines personnes pouvaient dégager. Il devait bien réfléchir. Il pouvait aller chez Isabelle mais il ne voulait pas squatter chez sa patronne, ça ne le faisait pas vraiment. Il y avait aussi Rachel mais celle-ci allait lui parler des ces problèmes de cœurs h-24 et de combien l'école NYADA était parfaite. Non, aller chez l'une des deux femmes était une mauvaise idée. A part, elles il ne connaissaient pas grand monde à New York. Il n'avait donc pas vraiment le choix. Si Sebastian et Blaine se proposaient de l'héberger pourquoi pas ? Surtout qu'il ne perdait rien, il n'avait rien à ce faire voler puis question viol... Il n'avait pas de crainte, du moins il l'espérait.

Le garçon aux yeux bleus enclencha l'eau chaude de la baignoire. Il sortit de la salle de bain rapidement pour prendre des affaires dans sa valise (Blaine n'était plus dans la chambre) et y retourna. L'eau chaude commençait à faire des vapeurs, donc Kurt actionna le bouton d'eau froide. Les deux combinés, l'eau allait être bonne. Il enleva ensuite la couette et la posa sur le rebord du lavabo (bien plié). L'eau était à la bonne température, le châtain posa un pied dans l'eau puis le deuxième avant d'engouffrer son corps en entier. Il mit sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire et se laissa aller à la rêverie.

Ça faisait maintenant une heure qu'il était enfermé dans la salle de bain. Les deux garçons à l'extérieur pouvaient penser que Kurt avait mit fin à sa vie mais celui-ci voulait juste profiter du silence et de la sérénité que le bain lui procurait. Non pas qu'il est une vie atroce mais devoir courir partout l'épuisait. Il voulait juste se reposer et pourquoi pas regarder un Disney sur la télé. Mais l'eau commençait à refroidir et sa peau commençait à se friper (ce qui était assez moche). Il se leva donc d'un coup et s'entoura le corps d'une serviette. Puis une fois sec, il enfila un caleçon, un t-shirt Armani et un jean slim assez serré au fesses. Il se laqua les cheveux et se tartina le visage de crème pour paraître frais. Il était enfin prêt.

Et il n'était le seul. Les deux garçons, Blaine et Sebastian étaient eux aussi habillés. L'un, Blaine était sur un des ordinateurs et l'autre, Sebastian regardait la télévision (une de ses émissions à la sauce « Here Comes Honey Boo Boo »). Ils ne semblaient même pas faire attention à la présence de Kurt. Sur la table du coin salle à manger, une assiette était posée. Il y avait des pancakes dedans, ils étaient recouverts d'un film protecteur. Un coup de micro-onde et le tour était joué. Mais Kurt n'osait pas prendre l'assiette, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il n'était pas chez lui. C'était à croire que Blaine était dans ses pensées car il se leva, prit l'assiette, enleva le film et la mit dans le micro onde.

« Assis toi, Kurt... »

« Euh... Okay. »

Bientôt on allait le prendre pour un abruti à force de répéter « euh » à toutes le sauces. Le minuteur sonna et Blaine lui posa l'assiette devant lui avec une bouteille de sirop d'érable.

« Donc... Bon on va faire comme si on se présentait depuis le début, ça te va ? Hey, Salut moi c'est Blaine et toi ? »

« .. Kurt. »

« Et moi Sebastian ! » cria le garçon en ne lâchant pas la télé des yeux.

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu t'étais fais... je dirais... viré(?) de chez toi donc si tu veux cet appartement devient le tien ! »

« Pourquoi ? Je veux dire on se connaît même pas... »

« Honnêtement, on sait pas... Mais aider un pote gay dans le besoin c'est toujours bien non ? Et puis tu pourras nous rembourser plus tard ! »

Sebastian céda à une crise de fou rire que Kurt ne comprenait pas mais il n'insista pas plus car c'était peut-être du à un truc à la télé. La proposition de Blaine était franchement (incroyablement) tentante mais il hésitait toujours. D'un côté tous le poussaient à vivre avec eux, mais sa peur d'être avec des inconnus (sans être bourré) le bloquait.

« Si tu veux, essaye pendant une petite semaine et après tu peux te barrer. Tu perds rien , je te le dis ! »

« Pourquoi pas... okay. Ça marche... Mais où je vais dormir ?»

« Sebastian dort toujours sur le canapé, il le déplie, moi dans le lit et on a une armoire qui cache un matelas, on te le sortira... Donc c'est réglé alors ?

« Ouai... »

Voilà maintenant deux jours que Kurt vivait avec les deux garçons. Et jusqu'à maintenant rien de bizarre n'était arrivé, d'ailleurs tous étaient plutôt calme et Sebastian et Blaine étaient assez occupés de leur côté. En journée typique Kurt faisait boulot et le soir il dormait. Il ne s'attendait donc pas à avoir une surprise en rentrant ce soir là. Fatigué de la journée, il passa la clé (que l'on lui avait prêté) dans la porte. Puis l'explosion. Des confettis volaient et de la musique démarra. Contrairement à ce qu'il pendait , il n'y avait pas une fête mais juste ses deux colocataires devant une table pleine de nourriture dont un gâteau. Kurt ne savait s'il devait rire, pleurer ou crier. Il était... Content. La première fois depuis le début de cette foutu semaine. Il posa son sac et jeta sa veste sur le canapé avant de (mon dieu) serrer les deux garçons dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas vraiment lui de faire ça mais il voulait remercier les garçons de l'héberger, lui un inconnu et de le faire sourire. Le rose aux joues, il prit un petite tomate cerise et la goûta, le jus était exquis et la suite du repas avait l'air fantastique. Sans attendre, les trois garçons posèrent leur fesses sur les chaises et se mirent à table.

« Bon, on mange ensemble pour la première fois, enfin je veux dire avec toi Kurt, raconte nous un peu ta vie ! »

« Euh... J'ai 20 ans, je suis assistant à »

« Sérieux ? Putain ! » l'interrompit Sebastian

« Laisse le parler, Seb' »

« Donc ouai assistant, je viens de l'Ohio »

« Sérieux ? Nous aussi, d'où tu es ? »

« Putain Seb' ta gueule... »

« Je viens de Lima, j'étais à Mckinley et vous ? »

« On était à l'Académie pour mecs Dalton, tu étais dans un glee club ? »

« Ouai, les New Directions, ont a d'ailleurs remportés les nationales »

« Vraiment ? Nous on était les Warblers, on a pas gagnés grand chose sauf les régionales (c'est déjà bien). On a du se croiser, ça se trouve » avoua Blaine

« Peut-être. Sinon après le lycée je suis venu à New York et je vivais chez mon ex-copain... Jusqu'à hier... Voilà un peu tout »

« Pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés ? » demanda Sebastian

« Désolé c'est un peu trop... frais pour... »

« Okay, laisse tomber c'est pas grave... » le rassura Blaine

Celui-ci écrasa d'ailleurs le pied de Sebastian avant de sourire à Kurt. Il avait un très beau sourire, d'ailleurs tous son visage était magnifique. Il savait qu'il se répétait mais même son ex-copain qui était beau ne l'égalait pas. Voyant que Kurt le fixait, Blaine lui fit un plus grand sourire. Un sourire assez mystérieux mais qui déstabilisa assez Kurt pour qu'il s'empresse de baisser les yeux.

« Bon on mange, ça va être froid »

Kurt ne devait plus se fier aux apparences premières, Blaine était plus que charmant, il était parfait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Donc voilà le troisième chapitre ! J'essaye de faire de plus long chapitre avec plus d'intrigues mais je ne garantis pas haha. **

**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien elles font plaisirs ! **

**Je vais essayer de répondre aux questions s'il y en a. **

**J'espère que la conjugaison vous plaît autant qu'à moi ainsi que ma façon d'écrire. **

**J'entame donc ce troisième chapitre.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous plaît (les perso', leurs caractères, le scénario, etc...) et aussi ce que vous n'aimez pas, j'essayerais d'en prendre conscience (en respectant mes envies)**

**PLAISIR DES YEUX ! **

* * *

_« Il est où ? » demanda Sebastian._

_« Il prend son bain... Au fait, fais pas de gourdes, ça serait con que notre proie découvre notre petite deal... Non ? » _

_« T 'inquiètes pas pour moi. Par contre, toi fais gaffe à tes fesses... Tu as toujours tendance à t'enticher de cas spéciaux, comme le précédant» _

_« Heureusement que tu es là hein ? » ironisa Blaine._

_« Je garderais toujours tes fesses au chaud tu le sais bien... »_

_« Touche à mon cul et pote ou pas, je t'explose la gueule, compris ? »_

_« Si vulgaire... »_

_Blaine mit son doigt devant sa bouche pour demander à Sebastian de se taire, Kurt passa la porte..._

Samedi...

La fête battait son plein. Il était samedi soir et les trois colocataires avaient décidés de sortir de l'appartement pour la premier semaine de Kurt. C'était le première fois que celui-ci ne buvait pas à une soirée, peut-être que cela était du aux deux garçons, il ne le savait pas encore. Mais il était certain que Sebastian et Blaine avaient des effets plus bénéfiques que ceux de son ex-copain en un an de colocation. D'une il ne buvait pas et de deux il n'était toujours pas parti dans les bras d'un inconnu quelconque. Sauf que Kurt ne pouvait être parfait tout le long d'une soirée et quelqu'un allait bien lui démontrer.

Siroter son cocktail (sans alcool) tranquillement était une tache ardue pour Kurt qui devait en même temps envoyer valdinguer tous les mecs un peu trop collants. Les plus chiants étaient ceux avec qui il avait couché, non pas qu'ils soient si nombreux mais tomber sur eux était... Angoissant. Et ils lui rappelaient ses défauts, tel que l'infidélité, l'alcool facile ou encore le manque de confiance en soi. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'aller à ce club aujourd'hui finalement. Surtout que ces deux colocataires étaient portés disparus. La foule qui dansait était aux trois quarts alcoolisée et la plupart des mecs étaient torse nus. Kurt se sentait de plus en plus mal, il devait boire quelque chose, il voulait se sentir comme ces mecs dans la fosse. Il voulait délirer et rigoler. Juste l'espace d'un moment.

« Un San Francisco, s'il vous plait ! »

Ce cocktail était chargé en vodka mais quoi de mieux que ce liquide avec des saveurs fruités pour se laisser l'aller. Le barman posa le verre devant Kurt et celui-ci mit ses lèvres sur le rebord du verre pour goûter une première gorgé du liquide. Le cocktail lui brûla la gorge. Les fruits mixés étaient vraiment bons, une des raisons qui faisait de cette boisson une des préférés de Kurt. Goûter à l'alcool après d'une semaine d'abstinence était bizarre mais Kurt renouait enfin avec son fruit défendu. Il était content, finalement il n'avait pas besoin de changer. Être un semi-alcoolique était dans sa nature, jamais il n'arriverait à changer cela. Il avait conscience d'être un lâche mais qu'y pouvait t-il à cela ?

Finissant son breuvage, il leva enfin ces fesses et se dirigea vers la foule de danseurs. La chanson de Adam Lambert « _If i had you_ » emplit la salle. Kurt se glissa entre deux mecs et commença a remuer des fesses. Les deux hommes collèrent leurs mains aux hanches du garçon et les trois ensemble remuèrent et dansèrent ensemble. La danse était sensuelle, juste un jeu de pure provocation.

«_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah, if I had you_

_You y-y-y-y-you _»

Le mec de derrière colla encore plus ses hanches à celles de Kurt. Il posa ses lèvres sur le cou de châtain et celui-ci posa sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon.

« _From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin_

_Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning_

_Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis_

_What they need in this world is some love_

_There's a thin line tween a wild time and a flat line baby tonight_

_It's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it _»

Le garçon de devant, un blond aux yeux foncés posa sa bouche sur celle de Kurt, il passa sa langue sur les courbes du sourire du châtain à moitié bourré. Mais il en fallait plus à Kurt pour être vraiment bourré, il demanda donc au blond de lui prendre un verre de ce cocktail qu'il raffolait tant. Le garçon se détacha avec un sourire et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec la boisson demandée. Kurt ne prit pas deux secondes à avaler le verre en entier qui lui brûla la gorge horriblement, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il jeta le verre par terre sans faire attention à rien d'autres qu'à lui et prit le blond par le cou pour lui baiser les lèvres. Il poussa les lèvres de l'homme avec sa langue et croisa celle de son futur coup du soir. Les langues se chevauchèrent et se cherchèrent. Tel une danse sensuelle. Il colla encore plus ses fesses au garçon de derrière et se frotta contre sa bosse proéminente. Il pouvait sentir l'envie du mec gonfler en lui et Kurt savait que tous cela n'était que pour lui. Pour encourager le jeune homme, il se retourna et sourit au possesseur du pantalon-bosse. Il bougea ensuite les fesses pour l'autre homme tel un aguicheur professionnel. Puis il embrassa celui qui était devant lui.

_« The flashing of the lights_

_It might feel so good_

_But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah!_

_The fashion and the stage »_

Fatigué de bouger ses hanches de droite à gauche pour être dans le mouvement, il murmura à un des mecs s'il ne voulait pas s'isoler un peu dans un soupir qui se voulait aguicheur. Puis il prit le deuxième garçon par le col et l'emporta aussi avec lui. Presque aux toilettes, le blond le colla sur le mur et Kurt l'encercla de ses jambes avant de lui prendre le visage en mains pour mieux l'embrasser. Il descendit une de ces douces mains en quête du sexe de l'inconnu et sourit une fois l'objet de sa quête trouvé. Puis il ondula légèrement les hanches.

_Slap._

Un mélange de liquide sucré et d'alcool venait de lui être renversé dessus. La chanson de Rihanna « Only Girl in the world » s'évada maintenant des enceintes. Kurt était trempé ainsi que le blond, qui l'avait lâché sous la surprise pour laisser le châtain tomber au sol.

« Putain t'es qui toi ? »

« Son copain... »

Le plan cul de Kurt commença à montrer les crocs mais l'autre homme, celui qui avait renservé l'alcool sur eux, une mit un baffe énorme. L'autre frappé tomba sur les fesses dans un gros bruit. Le second coup du soir de Kurt l'aida à se relever.

Le blond regarda l'inconnu et Kurt avant de partir énervé et de pousser les gens sur son passage.

« Enfin, son ex-copain... »

« Qu'est ce que... »

« Ça va Kurt ? Je vois que je te manque pas trop... »

« Non... Non, s'il te plaît me laisse pas ! »

« Te laisser ? Pourquoi pas... Honnêtement j'en ai plus rien à foutre de ta petite gueule... Mais tu vois mes trois potes là-bas ? Ils aimeraient bien pouvoir te parler gentiment. Tu m'aimes hein ? »

« Oui oui oui, s'il te plaît me laisse plus, je t'aime tellement... S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, je te promets d'être fiable maintenant ! »

« Si tu m'aimes suis moi alors, on va avoir une petite conversation , Allez lève toi, ne fais pas plus misérable que tu ne l'ais... »

Kurt n'attendit pas plus et suivit son ex-copain. Peut importe où ils allaient, du moment qu'il pouvait être avec celui qu'il aimait. Il le suivit dehors avant de se retrouver dans une petite rue parallèle au club. Kurt s'accrocha au mur pour ne pas tomber et respira doucement pour réfléchir à ce qu'il se passait. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce que faisait son ex-copain dans ce club. Il se souvenait que celui-ci n'aimait pas cet endroit qu'il trouvait trop mal famé et trop sexuel à son goût, lui aimait plus le romantisme. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, il lui avait toujours dis ça.

« Assis toi Kurt, je vais te raconter une petite histoire. Voilà bien. Il était une fois un garçon, qui me ressemblait assez, qui trouvait un autre garçon, un peu comme toi, vachement mignon avec son petit sourire timide et ses yeux d'azur. Il s'était donc dis, voilà un garçon qui va m'enchanter pendant un bon bout de temps., alors il prit le garçon aux yeux bleus comme copain et s'attacha à lui. Après quelques mois de bonne entente, le premier garçon rencontra un autre jeune homme, il l'aimait aussi beaucoup. Mais il sortait déjà avec celui aux yeux bleus donc il proposa à ce garçon d'avoir des rencontres sexuels avec d'autres personnes s'il le voulait, l'autre garçon voulu bien car il ferait tout pour le combler. Alors le premier était content, il allait pouvoir être avec les deux. Mais finalement le second amoureux du personnage principal décida qu'il ne voulait pas partager celui qu'il aimait donc il l' abandonna. Toujours heureux d'avoir celui aux yeux bleus, le garçon essaya de forger son amoureux comme le petit copain parfait . Celui-ci fit tous ce que l'autre voulut mais c'était trop tard, il était déjà devenue une catin à bars et clubs. L'homme était écœuré de son copain aux yeux bleus, qui n'étaient plus si beaux que ça, il voulait le retour de l'autre, alors il jeta celui aux yeux couleur d'azur. Sauf que l'autre jeune homme avait eu le temps d'en aimer un autre. Donc... Je me retrouve seul avec des regrets et une haine pour ces yeux que j'aimerais bien détruire. Tu n'es rien sauf une ordure Kurt, toute ta personnalité et ton physique n'est que putain, tu es une pute. Alors je laisse les putes là où elles doivent être, là dans la rue avec quelqu'un pour les serrer. ».

Son ex-copain se détourna de lui. Kurt ne voulant pas être seul s'accrocha à son pied. Énervé son ex-copain lui écrasa la main avec son autre pied. Kurt cria et pleura.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Mais tu as rien compris pauvre merde ?! T'es qu'une pute qui mérite pas d'être aimé ! Je te laisse donc te faire violer par eux là (que j'ai acheté) et je me casse, profites bien, avec le cul que tu as, tu vas adorer... »

Il écrasa une dernier fois la main de Kurt avant de détaller. Celui-ci était maintenant plus qu'effrayé. Les trois mecs s'approchèrent doucement de Kurt avec des sourires voraces aux lèvres. Le châtain essaya de se lever mais ses jambes ne voulait plus le tenir. Il rampa vers la sortie de la rue mais un des mecs se mit devant lui. L'autre lui attrapa la jambe tandis que le dernier lui prit les bras. Celui qui lui tenait les jambes le retourna puis un autre lui remonta le t-shirt jusqu'à la poitrine. Kurt battit des jambes le plus fort qu'il pouvait et poussa des cris effroyables pour que quelqu'un vienne l'aider. Mais personne venait. Un des trois gorilles posa sa bouche sur un des téton de Kurt. C'était répugnant. Kurt avait envie de vomir, il se sentait très mal. Mais il cria de plus en plus. Un des gorilles lui mit une main sur la bouche, Kurt lui mordit et il reçut une claque phénoménale. Battre des jambes était son issue de secours, mais deux des trois violeurs attrapèrent chacun une jambe en essayant de lui défaire et baisser son pantalon. Kurt pleurait tellement qu'il ne pouvait rien voir.

« KURT ! »

L'espoir. Les larmes de Kurt lui empêchait de voir qui cela était mais il bénissait cette personne. Les trois gorilles s'échappèrent, le laissant tel une masse sur le sol. Le châtain ne bougea pas d'un poil, il se sentait souillé. Il ne voulait que pleurer et être rassuré. Puis des bras le prirent et le portèrent telle une princesse. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de la personne et pu reconnaître le parfum de Blaine. Et il se laissa aller aux pleures dans son cou.

6 heures plus tard...

Kurt se réveilla. Il avait très mal dormit et de mauvais cauchemars avaient envahit ses songes. La soirée avait été la plus mauvaise de sa vie. Son ex-copain l'avait détruit ainsi que leur un an de vie ensemble. Il avait essayer de faire violer Kurt et l'avait rendu accroc au sexe. Le garçon aux yeux bleus ne comprenait pas comment tous cela était partis. Il était venu à New York pour connaître l'amour et il avait été trompé. Il savait que tous avait commencé à cause de sa bêtise. Il avait été berné par la vie de la nuit new-yorkaise. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais réussit à dire à son ex-copain qu'il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il faisait l'amour sans alcool, car au final il n'avait fait cela, donner son corps, que pour que son amour puisse avoir ce qui le rendait heureux. Mais ça ne servait à rien de vivre dans le passé maintenant. Il avait été détruit.

3 heures plus tard...

Kurt travaillait ou du moins il essayait de bosser sur son projet de . Il avouait qu'il avait vraiment du mal. Tous étaient bons pour lui rappeler l'horreur qu'il avait vécu. Avec un soupir, il posa les tissus et passa ses mains sur ses yeux. Il avait dormit tellement peu. Il fallait qu'il prenne une douche. Un bain allait le faire réfléchir.

15 minutes plus tard...

La douche l'avait relaxée, maintenant il avait faim. Il sortit de la chambre et croisa le regard de Blaine qui était d'ailleurs seul dans la grande pièce. Celui-ci était sur son ordinateur et sourit qu'en il aperçu Kurt. Le châtain lui sourit avec ce genre de sourire qui n'atteignait pas les yeux. Malheureusement Blaine le comprit un peu trop vite.

« Kurt, il faut que l'on parle. Je sais que c'est difficile mais si tu reste comme ça, ça va te tuer un jour. Je sais que l'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps mais je ne te jugerais pas »

« Je sais pas trop.. »

« Kurt, fais moi confiance... »

« Phh...Honnêtement je ne sais plus à qui je dois faire confiance... Je veux dire même mon ex-copain que j'aime enfin aimais... Ahh je sais plus ! Il m'a trahit physiquement mais pire mentalement !Je commence à douter de moi-même et je me sens mal... Tellement mal... J'ai l'impression d'être souillé et inutile. Je... »

« Dis Kurt, je pense que vous le faisiez à Mckinley aussi mais, tu te rappelle du meilleurs moyen pour extérioriser sa peine ? »

« Euh... »

« Le chant... Le chant peut t'aider à surmonter toutes tes souffrances et tous tes doutes !»

« Je sais pas trop si j'arriverais là... Je sais pas... »

« Tu sais quoi ? Mr Hummel, je vous dédie cette chanson ! Chéri là ! »

Blaine n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il se leva du canapé sur lequel ils s'étaient assis pour parler, Kurt et lui, et il fonça vers l'ordinateur. Il chercha dans ses dossiers et fit un petit bruit une fois l'objet trouvé. L'instrumental de la chanson prit place dans les enceintes et Blaine s'empara du micro...

« _It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M_

_Just put your paws up__'_

_Cause you were born this way, baby »_

_Blaine commença à se déchaîner sur la chanson tous en chantant et remuant les fesses. Il tourna en souriant et rigolant autour de Kurt. Le pointant du bout du doigt ou mimant des passages de la chansons. Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire à ses pitreries et d'être éblouit par sa voix. Il s'appropriait la chanson parfaitement. Et il réussissait à faire sentir mieux Kurt. Celui-ci bougeait un peu sur le canapé. En frappant des mains. Puis Blaine lui prit la main et lui mit le micro devant la bouche. Kurt le prit en riant , sauta et chanta les paroles qu'il ne connaissait que par cœur. _

« I'm beautiful in my way,

'Cause God makes no mistakes

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way »

Kurt se déchaînait. Il adorait Lady Gaga mais en ce moment il adorait surtout Blaine. Il l'aimait vraiment.

Il l'aimait ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà le 4 ème chapitre de cette fanfiction. **

**Je remercie encore les personnes de me lire et de leurs reviews, favoris et suivis. **

**Pour les fans de Sebastian vous allez être servis. XD **

**On passe enfin aux choses plus sérieuses pour le Klaine.**

**J'espère que le chapitre 3 ne vous a pas choqué. **

**N'hésitez toujours pas à me dire vos impressions car ça fait plaisir de voir que notre travail plaît. Même un mot me va ! (yeux du chat botté) **

**Voilà c'est parti pour ce chapitre. **

* * *

_« Dis, il s'est passé quoi derrière le club alors? » Demanda Sebastian_

_« Je... Des mecs de clan qui se battaient et Kurt était au milieu, c'est tous. »_

_« Ah c'est tous ? »_

_« Si je te le dis... »_

_Blaine n'arrivait pas à lui dire la vérité. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il se sentait coupable d'avoir laissé Kurt seul au Club ou peut-être car il ressentait des émotions étranges ? Il ne savait pas. Mais une chose était sur, la peur dans les yeux couleur d'azur du châtain l'avait profondément marquée. _

_« Dis tu serais pas en train de t'attacher à lui n'est ce pas ? »_

Deux semaines plus tard...

Kurt n'y arrivait pas. C'était une première pour lui, il ne savait pas s'il devait mettre la teinte bleu ou verte à cette collection de vêtements. Isabelle lui laissait le champs libre mais il bloquait au plus important. La couleur pouvait tout changer sur un vêtement. Elle pouvait tous vous dire. Le blocage était tellement fort qu'il jeta le patron et s'écroula sur le lit de Blaine. Kurt n'avait raconté ce qu'il lui était arrivé à encore personne sauf Blaine et cela seulement car le garçon avait été témoin des faits. Mais il fallait tourner la page. La frayeur était passée et maintenant la chose dont il avait peur était de ne pas finir la rubrique pour . Et avoir une Isabelle énervée était assez incroyable. C'était comme imaginer un lion en cage, au début il est calme mais plus vous le titillez plus il va s'énerver pour finir par exploser. Sauf que dans le cas concret Isabelle était une femme. Donc on pouvait remplacer le lion par lionne. Elle était d'ailleurs la copie parfaite quand il s'agissait de défendre ceux qu'elle aimait et elle mettait autant d'ardeur dans son travail que peut le faire une lionne en quête de son repas. Une raison qui poussait Kurt, une fois de plus à ne rien dire sur son harcèlement à Isabelle. La connaissant elle allait faire tous New York pour aller frapper à coups de talons hauts son ex-copain. Imaginer la chose était assez fun mais son imagination ne devait dépasser son cerveau, sauf pour créer sa plaquette de mode ou encore pour créer ses fan-fictions (assez chaudes) avec Taylor Lautner. Non, si Kurt voulait trouver un moyen de se venger, il ne devait que prendre soin de lui et refaire rouler sa vie sur des railles non plus bancales. En parlant de bancale, il y avait un autre homme qui lui menait la vie dure.

Blaine.

Le châtain ne savait toujours pas comment voir les choses le concernant. Comment discerner un sentiment amoureux d'une gratitude sans borne pour l'avoir sauvé. Le problème de Kurt se trouvait là. Il était vraiment trop fleur bleu dans l'âme. Lui qui lisait des romans à l'eau de rose parlant d'une magnifique jeune femme tombant amoureuse de son bourreau (Non, il le jure il ne possédait pas ce livre... Il était à Rachel) ne pouvait séparer ses deux sentiments. Il devait apprendre à mûrir et ce n'était pas avec un homme dans ces pattes qu'il pouvait y arriver. Et sûrement pas avec un homme qui mettait autant d'ardeur à le manger cru qu'il pouvait le faire avec son steak. Il ne devait en aucuns cas tomber amoureux de Blaine ou même de Sebastian. En aucuns cas. Tomber amoureux était dur et il sortait tout juste d'une déception sans bornes. Il ne voulait plus ressentir ce sentiment de rejet que son ex-copain lui avait jeter à la gueule. C'était trop de dur de se relever après une première chute, alors comment faire quand une deuxième personne vous mets K.O ? Il lui fallait du repos, de l'amitié, des rires mais certainement pas de l'amour. Du moins pas maintenant mais peut-être dans quelques années, qui savait.

Donc en conclusion, jamais il ne devait ressentir des sentiments tel que l'amour, le bien être, la confiance envers Blaine car cela allait être le début de la fin. Et puis où allait t-il dormir après ?

30 minutes plus tard...

« Sebastian, je peux avoir le beurre s'il te plaît ? »

« Hum ? Tiens. »

Toc toc. C'est qui ? Les problèmes. Il y avait plusieurs choses dans cette maison ou plutôt dans cet appartement qui annonçaient le déluge. La première était le manque de nourriture. Une liquidation du stock de nourriture dans le frigo ou même dans les placards ne voulaient proprement dire qu'une et une seul chose que quelqu'un avait un problème. Et la deuxième était de voir et de parler avec Sebastian sans recevoir une vacherie ou ânerie quelconque. Seb' n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant mais son manque crucial de tact le faisait toujours passer pour l'homme le plus salaud au monde. Maintenant que Kurt y réfléchissait, le garçon aux yeux verts ressemblait assez à Santana (une des filles de son glee club au lycée). Tous les deux étaient francs et n'hésitait pas à dire ces quatre pensées à qui le voulait. Il était vrai que recevoir la vérité en pleine face était vexant et perturbant mais Kurt ne voyait plus cela comme un mauvais trait de caractère car il en fallait du courage pour critiquer quelqu'un ou même un ami sans risquer de le perdre. Non ? Du moins cela était ça façon de voir les choses.

Tous cela était pour dire que Sebastian, charmant vilain garçon aux yeux verts, possédait en ce moment même des signes de mauvaise journée. Il était grincheux, ne lançait pas de piques vulgaires et le pire était qu'un de ces boutons de chemises était attaché au mauvais trou. Il était vraiment mal.

« Alors ta journée Sebastian ? Tu m'as l'air un peu mal. »

« Tu me demandes honnêtement ça Porcelina ? »

« Bah oui... »

Le « Criminal Chipmunk » (surnom que Kurt lui donnait sans lui avouer personnellement) éclata de rire. Il était vraiment bizarre a toujours rigoler comme si ce que demandait son colocataire aux yeux bleus était toujours hilarant. Sebastian mit son bras gauche sur son ventre et essuya ses larmes de rires de sa main droite. Sur le coup, Kurt était largué. La question avait été totalement innocente, on ne pouvait faire de rapprochement bizarre ou autres. Alors qu'avait son colocataire à rigoler comme un pitre ? Il n'en savait foutrement rien.

Sebastian tapota gentiment la joue de Kurt et retint un dernier rire.

« Gentil bébé... Non franchement je vais bien, c'est juste mon imbécile de meilleur ami qui me cache trop de choses en ce moment »

« Aah... Comme quoi ? »

« Dis toi qui a vu la bagarre entre clans derrière le club la dernière fois, tu dois savoir pourquoi Blaine réagit bizarrement quand j'en parle ? »

« Hein ? Quelle bagarre ? Et quels clans ?»

« J'le savais.. Quel salaud ! »

Comme toutes entrées et sorties que Mr. Criminal Chipmuck faisait, il laissa Kurt encore en plan seul à la table avant de se précipiter vers son portable.

« J'te laisse j'ai un coup de fil à passer... »

« Okay. »

Sebastian était vraiment un fantôme,il disparaît puis revient et re-disparaît pendant des heures. D'ailleurs Kurt devait avouer ne pas connaître grand chose de lui à part son ancien lycée et le fait qu'il venait lui aussi de l'Ohio. Il profita de ce silence pour toaster ses morceaux de pains de beurre et manger tranquillement. Il se demandait même, puisqu'il était seul dans l'appartement (pour une fois que Blaine était parti il ne savait trop où) s'il ne pouvait fouiller un peu dans leurs affaires. Rien de mal n'est ce pas ? Ils ne cachaient pas de corps (non?) alors tout irait bien.

En toute logique, il commença par la pièce où il se trouvait, qui était assez volumineuse pour cacher deux trois petits secrets. Il se dirigea vers le salon et fouilla le meuble télé, il n'y trouva que de la poussière qui ne salit plus ses doigts qu'autre chose. Vers le canapé et les fauteuils, il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant. Cela était peut-être du au fait, que même si Sebastian dormait sur le canapé, ses affaires étaient dans la chambre avec celles de Blaine et de Kurt. Donc s'il voulait trouver quelque chose il devait aller dans la chambre. Il devait avouer que fouiller dans la chambre lui faisait un peut plus peur. Il ne savait pourtant pas pourquoi. En premier il regarda les armoires. Il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant, des vêtements, des vêtements et des vêtements (et cet assortiment de caleçons assez cool). Il regarda ensuite dans les tiroirs des petites tables de nuits. Un... Lubrifiant. Hum okay. Il y avait aussi des papiers avec des numéros de téléphone avec pleins de noms, de garçons pour la plupart. Étrange mais pourquoi pas. Rien d'autres dans cette table de nuit. Il fit donc le tour du lit et ouvrit l'autre. Dans le petit tiroir, il y avait quelques barres chocolatés et de la pommade hydratante pour les mains. Dans le bas du meuble, il y avait un coffre à bijoux. Kurt le prit et le posa sur le lit avant de refermer le tiroir. Assez cliché mais le coffre paraissait assez vieux et usez sur les côtés comme s'il avait été sorti et rangé des dizaines de fois. Il y avait un trou pour l'ouvrir mais la boite ne semblait apparemment pas fermée à clé. Le châtain passa ses doigts sur les côtés et l'ouvrit doucement de peur de casser quelque chose.

Il y avait une tonne de photos, quelques bijoux (certainement de famille) ainsi qu'une clé en argent. Le garçon prit les photos et posa la boite à côté de lui. Il se mit correctement sur le lit et contempla la première photo. On pouvait voir un petit garçon avec un autre un peu plus grand à côté. Le grand avait les yeux bleus et l'autre marrons, leur cheveux étaient bruns et le plus petit les avaient touffus mais légèrement coiffés grâce a du gel (mal mit). Ils souriaient et semblaient heureux. Sur la deuxième photo on pouvait voir le même scénario mais avec une femme et un homme plus âgés en plus des deux garçons. Si on suivait la logique ça devait être la famille de Blaine donc son frère, sa mère et son père. Il formait une jolie famille. Sur la photo suivante, il y avait des garçons en uniforme (ceux de Dalton Kurt les reconnaissaient), Blaine était facilement reconnaissable mais ses cheveux étaient très tirés sur les côtés par du gel, encore plus que maintenant, ce qui le faisait passer pour un petit garçon de bonne famille. Hum... Mignon. Le reste des garçons devaient être ses camarades de classe. Puis...

Cette photo était plus... Ambiguë. On pouvait voir Blaine (comme toujours) et Sebastian s'embrassant longuement et tendrement sur un... lit. Ils portaient toujours leur uniforme d'école. Plus il regardait la photo plus il n'arrivait pas à penser que ce bisou était celui de deux amis. Il paraissait trop... Vrai.

« Kurt ?! »

Merde. C'était à coup sur Sebastian. Kurt avait été idiot de croire que son colocataire partait téléphoner pendant des heures. Il se dépêcha de mettre les photos dans le coffre et de le fermer. Puis il repéra son morceau de tissus jeté dans le coin tout à l'heure et ce jeta dessus avant que le garçon aux yeux verts n'ouvre la porte.

« Tu faisais quoi ? »

« Je... Travaille! Regarde le tissus, je le cherchais cet abruti »

« Ah ouai ? Super. »

Et il claqua la porte. Kurt souffla de soulagement, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait été vu. Il ne voulait pas être pris en train de fouiner comme un petit voleur. Il n'appréciait pas lui-même que l'on fouine dans ces affaires. Mais le pire c'est qui l'en ressortait pire qu'avant. Il était confus. Blaine et Sebastian étaient quoi à la fin? Des meilleurs amis ? Mais les meilleurs amis ne s'embrassaient pas. Enfin pas de la sorte. Il devait savoir ce qui se tramait entre les deux (et finir son travail aussi). Et savoir d'où sortait la sale manie qu'ils avaient de rire et se s'envoyer des petits sourires assez vexant et cachottiers.

8 heures plus tard... (fin de la journée)

« Sebastian, le repas est prêt »

« Je mangerais après... »

« Au fait tu as eu des nouvelles de Blaine ? Il n'est pas rentré depuis deux jours. »

« Il est en studio donc normalement il ne reviendra que dans la nuit... »

Kurt posa le plat chaud sur la table et s'installa pour se servir. Il n'avait rien manger depuis ce matin. Passer tout son midi et après midi sur son projet l'avait totalement épuisé mais les idées étaient enfin venus, il était donc soulagé pour son boulot demain. Il avait préparé un plat français pour manger, on lui avait dit que ces « crêpes » étaient très populaires en France en particulier les salés. Qui ressemblaient assez aux pancakes mais en plus fines. Il avait passé un petit moment après son boulot pour préparer le repas. En dehors de la pâte (prête depuis le matin), qu'il fallait préparer et laisser reposer quelques heures. C'était un peu son passe temps les livres de cuisine. Il pouvait faire une bonne femme au foyer. Manquait plus que le mari.

Malgré tout ce temps de travail et la confection de ces crêpes, la photo de ce matin n'était pas parvenue à émerger de son cerveau. Il voyait toujours les deux joyeux lurons qu'étaient ces colocataires s'embrasser. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps sans fouiner. Il voulait savoir. Tellement, qu'il se rongeait déjà les ongles dans l'attente. Et il était inutile de dire qu'étant très précautionneux de son corps, Kurt ne voulait pas perdre ses magnifiques ongles.

Le garçon leva les yeux et regarda Sebastian (toujours devant la télévision) celui-ci ne paraissait pas vraiment concentré dans ce qu'il regardait et il se mordait les lèvres. Il semblait anxieux, comme si lui aussi ce posait des questions silencieuses. Et elles avaient l'air assez sérieuses pour qu'il fronce les sourcils de la sorte, sans parler de l'état de ces lèvres maintenant assez rouges pour ce passer d'un rouge à lèvres.

« Bon, pourquoi tu me fixes depuis tout à l'heure ? »

« Hein ? »

« Je sens ton regard amoureux, mon corps te plaît je le savais »

« NON ! C'est la photo, toi & Blaine, je sais pas quoi penser ! Ah ! »

« Trop Mignon Porcelina »

« Hein ? Non je... »

« Sinon quelle photo ? »

Kurt n'attendit pas plus, il fonça dans la chambre, prit le coffre et la photo. On avait pas cette opportunité trente milles fois quand même. Et la montra ensuite à Sebastian (l'agressa avec). Celui-ci fronça les sourcils puis éclata de rire. Encore et toujours. Puis il leva les yeux vers on Porcelina avant de lui rendre la photo. Il ne semblait pas vraiment lui porter une grande attention.

« Il a toujours cette photo, bah dis donc »

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Pourquoi vous... Enfin tu vois ! »

« Tu es franchement trop mignon... Mais cette photo date Porcelina, on a été quelque temps ensemble au lycée mais sans plus. C'est mon meilleur et c'est mieux comme ça. »

« Ah d'accord... »

« T'inquiètes pas je suis tout à toi ! »

Le ton chaleureux de sa voix fit rire Kurt qui le récompensa d'un discret baiser sur la joue (ne lui demandez pas pourquoi il avait fait ça). Rien d'amoureux ou de sensuel plutôt un baiser fraternel. Malgré son côté perverti, bougon et sarcastique, Kurt avouait qu'il ne pouvait détester son colocataire. C'était d'ailleurs une bonne chose car vivre avec quelqu'un que l'on ne supporte plus ou pas était la pire des choses,de quoi vous rendre la vie impossible. Sebastian le regarda, surpris du baiser et un sourire amusé apparu sur ses lèvres. Sur ces très belles lèvres. Kurt devait avouer se sentir très attiré par Seb'. Il était grand, avait de magnifiques yeux verts, une coupe de cheveux a couper le souffle, une dentition parfaite. Bref il était vraiment pas mal. Le garçon aux yeux verts se leva et attrapa les hanches de Kurt et sans attendre, posa un magnifique baiser sur les lèvres de celui-ci. Il se sépara ensuite mais Kurt reposa ses lèvres sur celle de son partenaire. Mais avant que le baiser n'aille plus loin, un bruit les rappela sur terre.

_BAMM... _

Kurt sursauta et tourna vivement son visage vers la raison de ce bruit. Blaine avait lâché le sac de nourriture sur le sol. Il les regardait avec des yeux effarés et le châtain pouvait discerner une pointe de colère dans ses iris sans pouvoir pourtant connaître la raison de celle-ci. Seb' l'embêtait comme toujours. Même s'il était vrai que le contact l'avait plus réjouit que d'ordinaire. Il tombait dans le côté obscure de la force. Bientôt il aurait un casque et sa respiration serait saccadée. Hum... Non. Kurt recula son corps et enleva les mains de Sebastian de ses hanches. Il s'essuya discrètement les lèvres car il avait l'impression de sentir encore la présence de celles de son colocataire sur elles. Puis il soupira un coup et fit son plus beau sourire à Blaine.

« Alors tu as ramené quoi ? »

Blaine ne lui répondit pas une seule fois. Il lui posa le sac de provisions dans les bras, ne fit même pas un hochement de la tête en direction de son meilleur ami préférant plutôt aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre comme un gamin a qui on avait fait une mauvaise farce. Ce quiénervait assez Kurt car il ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu autant énervé le brun.

« Oulala, il est pas content »

« Il a quoi ? »

« Comment veux tu que je le sache, ce mec était aussi lunatique que je suis pervers »

« C'est donc mal barré alors »

« Hé ! »

Kurt blagua mais mentalement il ne savait pas dans quel état serait son colocataire brun quand il irait dans la chambre. Il appréhendait un peu. Le regard de Blaine l'avait déstabilisé en ce demandant presque si le châtain n'avait pas fait quelque chose de mal pendant ses derniers jours. Il avait beau chercher il voyait pas. Ne voulant pas aller dans la chambre tout de suite, il commença par ranger la table, fit la vaisselle et retourna vers la table pour l'essuyer. Puis il alla ranger la vaisselle sèche et se mit sur le canapé avec Sebastian. Il regardait une émission assez répugnante sur des hommes et femmes devant avaler le plus de choses pour pouvoir gagner la partie. Kurt ne résista pas longtemps et se chamailla avec son colocataire aux yeux verts pour avoir la télécommande. Il le poussa contre le canapé, se mit sur lui et lui arracha la télécommande d'un ton enjoué. Les canapés étaient parti joncher le sol et les deux se battaient comme un vieux couple. Ça devenait de plus en plus bizarre et ambiguë entre les deux.

_BAMM..._

« Encore ?! »

« Il vient de voir notre petite danse sexy sur le canapé, mon pauvre Blaine, lui qui est seul »

« Hein ? Mais on a rien fait ! »

« Comment tu appelle _Ça_ ne rien faire?Je suis vexé »

Il ponctua ses mots en agrippant les fesses de Kurt, qui se sursauta au touché (encore?). Puis il mit un coup de poing dans le ventre de son Criminal Chipmunk avant de descendre de sur lui. Pour ensuite, bien sur, lui remettre un coup de poing.

« Aille ! »

« On a rien fait du tous Sebastian ! »

« C'est pas à moi qui faut dire ça... Bonne nuit princesse »

« Ouai... Salaud ! »

Kurt ne se retourna que pour lui lancer le poussin qui avait atterrit par terre durant la bataille pour leur Graal, la sainte télécommande. Il entendit un « aie » avant de s'engouffrer dans la chambre. La lumière était éteinte et les volets fermés. Kurt ne pouvait rien voir et il n'avait pas son portable sur lui. Super. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas si Blaine dormait ou pas, ce qui l'étonnait assez si cela était le cas. Il fit plusieurs pas et toucha des objets pour avancer à tâtons vers son lit de fortune.

« C'est un bon coup ? »

« Hein ?! »

« Putain ! Je te demande si c'est un bon coup, il y a quoi que tu comprends pas ? »

« Pourquoi tu t'énerve ?! J'ai rien fait qui justifie... »

« En putain ! Juste réponds à mes questions ! »

« Je... oui... Enfin Non ! »

« Il t'a sauté pendant combien de temps ?! Deux jours ? Vous avez profité que j'étais pas là pour vous sucez ? »

« Putain ! Mais calme toi ! Je comprends rien à ton délire ! On a rien... »

« Mais t'es vraiment con ! »

Kurt n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Une main le tirait en arrière et il tomba sur le lit de Blaine, le dos contre la couverture. Blaine lui prit les poignets et lui les mit au dessus de sa tête. Malgré sa petite taille, le brun ne manquait pas de force et de muscles. Avant même de pouvoir reprendre sa respiration, la bouche de celui-ci était sur la sienne.


End file.
